


Cold Metal Fingers

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [25]
Category: In Plain Sight, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, F/M, Solo-kink, Technological Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a dirty mind and no one to share it with.  This is in the same universe as the previous works with the same pair of characters, Tony's just alone in this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Metal Fingers

She wasn't attracted to the suit. He didn't know why but that wasn't what did it for her. Not that he had any idea what did. All he knew was it wasn't the shiny red and gold armor.

Maybe he could build something into it that would make it more appealing to her. Or, mechanical gadgets just weren't her thing and he'd have to get by on his fantasies.

"JARVIS, do you have a photo of our lady Marshal friend?"

"I'll see what I can find, sir," the computer replied. It was silent for several seconds. Then, "There are no photographs on record matching her name, sir."

"Dig deeper, JARVIS. I need a photo." Tony leaned back on his couch.

"I am unable to legally obtain a photograph of Ms. Shannon. However, I can render a likeness from the security footage we have, sir."

Tony waved a hand idly. "Yeah do that."

A moment later JARVIS announced that the render was complete. Tony gave the likeness a once over and shrugged. "It'll do."

All he needed was enough to get his imagination running. He closed his eyes for a second. Opened them and imagined standing in front of Mary-the-Marshal in full Iron Man armor, mask open. He walked through some banal snarking back-and-forth that they would surely do. (One of the things he liked best about her.)

He let his imaginary scenario drift into getting her naked, then teasing her skin with the cold metal fingers of the suit. Watching her deep-rose colored nipples stiffen with the sensation. He imagined that his fingers in the suit wouldn't be dexterous enough to do any effective pinching - something he'd have to work on for the next upgrade. Though he figured he could slip an extra-large latex glove on (wouldn't want any of the mechanical lubrication to go where it didn't belong) and finger her until she came, screaming for more.

During the course of his mental interlude, he undid his fly and drew out his cock. He stroked himself. 'Started off slow then gained speed. 'Added a twisting action that he remembered Mary using the one time she had sucked him off. (He had loved that.) He didn't do the twisting thing too frequently, wanting to prolong his high.

He settled into the couch, stroking himself, imagining Mary growling at him and trying to get him off at the same time. It was amazing. If he'd had enough spare brain cells to focus, he would have devised a way to get Mary to his place to reenact the fantasy in his head.

Just considering the possibility of acting out his fantasy was enough to get him off. Spent, he tumbled sideways on the couch, panting softly until he fell asleep.

He woke the next morning to find himself in the same state of semi-undress, only draped with a blanket. He would have to remember to get Pepper something nice. Eventually.

"JARVIS, can we get that Marshal on the line? I need to invite her to a private party."


End file.
